Etincelle
by DramioneInLove
Summary: La vie ne nous avait rien épargné. Et pourtant, c'est lorsqu'on est au plus bas que l'on se rend compte qu'on ne peut pas descendre encore plus. Parce que je l'aimais. Parce que l'étincelle de son regard me manquait. Parce que c'était elle. Et parce qu'on ne pouvait aller plus bas. C'était pour cela que je la ramènerais d'entre les morts, et qu'elle me sauverait.


**OK les gens. Petit OS d'environ 1000 mots, tout court, tout mélancolique. Inspiré par la première scène du film "La Cité du vice". Cet OS a été rédigé par mes soins il y a loooongtemps et comme j'en avais marre de la voir traîner par là, j'ai décidé de la publier sans rien y toucher. Profitez.**

**.**

N'aie pas pitié des morts. Aie pitié de ceux qui restent et de tous ceux qui vivent sans amour.

Une combattante farouche, sauvage.

Un peu trop intelligente, un peu trop indépendante.

Un peu trop belle.

Voilà comme moi, Drago Malefoy, concevais Hermione Granger.

Avant la guerre. Avant les morts. Avant...

Elle me détestait. Et elle avait raison.

Mais moi non. Je ne la détestais pas. Je l'aimais. J'aurais donné ma vie pour elle. La seule femme qui m'était interdite. La guerre passa, Poudlard se termina pour nous, la vie reprit. Je ne sus ce qu'elle devint. Je me mariai, avec une femme que je détestais, mais son sang était pur. Comme Lucius et Narcissa l'avaient rêvé. Granger devint un souvenir, un nom, à peine une image.

Mon père mourut le premier, puis vint le tour de ma mère, et je pus enfin, enfin quitter Astoria, ma femme, sans que l'on me le fasse regretter. Et le soir où mon divorce fut prononcé, je me dirigeai dans un bar, bien décidé à profiter de mon célibat.

Alors que je sirotais un premier verre, mes yeux balayaient les lieux.

Et je la vis.

Mon cœur fit une embardée comme au premier jour. Et je me rendis compte que dix ans après Poudlard, je l'aimais toujours.

Je m'assis à sa table. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur son verre vide, mais tressaillit quand je pris la chaise à ses côtés. Elle savait qui j'étais.

-Bonsoir, Granger.

-Malefoy.

Le ton était plat. Sans haine. Sans rancune.

-Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ?

Haussement d'épaules.

-Que deviens-tu, tentai-je encore.

Elle leva enfin ses yeux vers moi. Ses magnifiques yeux, dépourvus du pétillement, de l'étincelle que je connaissais, que j'aimais.

-Rien, dit-elle doucement. Comme tu vois, j'ai vingt-sept ans ce soir, je suis une loque au fond d'un bar, seule, célibataire et sans enfants, avec un travail de rêve où je me fais chier. Mes parents sont morts, mes amis sont heureux, et moi je suis de trop.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

-C'est la vérité.

-Non, ce ne l'est pas.

-Si. Je pourrais crever, on s'en fout. Par ailleurs, je voudrais mourir. Tellement.

-Pourquoi ?

Haussement d'épaules à nouveau.

-Tu n'as pas fini avec Weasley ?

-Non, visiblement. Nous sommes sortis ensemble, puis il a semblé décider que Lavande Brown avait de bien meilleurs atouts. Résultat, il l'a épousé et ils ont, à l'heure qu'il est, quatre enfants et un autre en route. Weasley, quoi.

Je ricanai doucement. Quel connard ce Ron Weasley.

-Tant mieux. Tu allais mal avec Weasley. Tu vaux tellement mieux que lui.

-Dit celui qui me déteste.

-Je ne te déteste pas.

-Ah oui, Malefoy ? Tu m'aimes, sans doute ?

J'eus envie de hurler oui mais me retins.

-Cela changerait quelque chose ?

-Tu sais quels sont les mots que personne ne m'a dit, jamais, et que je rêverais d'entendre ?

-Non.

-Je t'aime. Personne ne m'a jamais dit je t'aime. Pas mon père égoïste, ni ma mère pleurnicharde, ni Ron mon ex, ni Harry mon ami...bref, personne. J'en ai marre de cette vie. J'aimerais que quelqu'un me le dise. Je voudrais que l'on me dise ces mots avec conviction puis qu'on me bute. Ainsi je serais certaine de mourir heureuse.

-Tu trouveras un homme qui t'aimera réellement, Granger.

Elle eut un rire désabusé.

-Un verre, Granger ?

-Whisky Pur Feu. Malefoy, je n'ai rien à perdre, tu sais.

Inutile de préciser comment a fini la soirée. Nous fîmes l'amour avec passion. Je l'aimais. Elle s'offrait. Elle s'endormit dans mes bras. Je savais pertinemment ce qu'elle allait me demander le lendemain matin. J'y étais préparé. Elle puait le malheur. Si je pouvais la rendre heureuse ainsi, je le ferai. Pour elle. Par respect. Par amour. Parce que oui, je l'aimais plus que tout.

Deux yeux d'un brun magnifique me regardèrent avec appréhension. Je n'avais pas dormi. Je profitais de sa présence. Je lui donnai ce qu'elle voulait. Cela faisait partie de l'accord tacite. Je la pris tout contre moi, l'embrassai, lui fis encore l'amour.

-Je t'aime. Hermione.

Ses yeux pétillèrent enfin. Je me levai. Pris ma baguette. La pointai sur elle. Elle me regardait avec tendresse. J'étais le premier à exaucer son vœu de lui dire « je t'aime ». Je serais le dernier. Point à la ligne. Ses yeux m'invitaient à dire les deux mots qui finiraient notre échange. Puis je jetai la baguette par terre. Elle semblait cruellement déçue. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait encore un chagrin d'amour. Que je la jetterais. Va te faire voir, Hermione, si tu penses de telles choses de moi. Je la ramenai contre mon corps.

-Je t'aime Hermione, répétai-je. Mais ce n'est pas du bluff. Je t'aime depuis qu'on est gosses. Je t'aime à la folie, et il est hors de question que je nous prive d'un avenir alors que tu pourrais porter mon nom et être la mère de mes enfants. Je ne me contenterai pas de te dire que je t'aime chaque jour, mais à chaque instant de notre vie ensemble, je te le prouverai. Je te le jure.

Et voilà comment l'étincelle revint définitivement dans les yeux de la lionne.

Nous avions vingt-sept ans et la vie devant nous. Aujourd'hui nous en avons soixante-dix, sommes mariés et sommes grands-parents et j'ai tenu ma promesse jusqu'au soir de ma vie.

L'étincelle ne s'est jamais éteinte dans le regard de Hermione Malefoy.


End file.
